The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a roll arrangement comprising a controlled deflection roll.
In its more specific aspects the present invention relates to a roll arrangement comprising a controlled deflection roll containing a stationary carrier or beam, also referred to in the art as a yoke, arranged in a roll stand. Upon the stationary carrier or beam there is supported a rotatable roll shell or jacket by means of support or pressure elements. By means of these support or pressure elements the roll shell or jacket is displaceable in at least one radial direction relative to the lengthwise axis of the roll shell or jacket. A load is arranged at one end of the roll shell or jacket, and this load participates in the displacement or shifting movements of the roll shell or jacket.
A roll arrangement of this general type and containing a controlled deflection roll is described and illustrated in the West German Pat. No. 2,507,677, granted Oct. 19, 1978.
In this heretofore known roll arrangement, the roll shell or jacket is driven so as to rotate by means of a stationarily arranged motor which acts upon a gearing unit or gear transmission. This gearing unit or gear transmission is externally located at one end of the roll shell or jacket and is coupled via a Cardan shaft with the output shaft of the motor, so that the gearing unit or gear transmission can participate in the elevational movements of the roll shell or jacket. The reaction torque is supported at the roll stand.
The support elements therefore must not only carry the inherent weight of the roll shell or jacket and produce the forces acting in the roll nip, but also must carry the load acting at one side or end of the roll arrangement, which can be considerable and originates from the inherent weight of the gearing unit or gear transmission. Therefore, the support elements must be appropriately dimensioned and structured and this is also the case for the power system which is provided for the powering or control of the support elements. This applies regardless of whether the support elements operate hydrostatically as described in the aforementioned German Pat. No. 2,507,677, or electromagnetically or in any other suitable manner. These considerations are also generally applicable for an additional load acting at the end of the roll shell or jacket.